dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Solarverse Statistics
'Issei Hyoudou' |-|Base (Pre-Time Skip)= |-|Base (Post-Time Skip)= |-|Super Solar= |-|Super Solar God= |-|Solar Dragon Emperor= |-|Dead Star God= |-|God Beyond Solar= |-|Morning Star= |-|Paradoxical Dragon Emperor= |-|Super Solar Evolution= Tier: At least 6-C | 4-C | High 6-C | 4-C to High 4-C | 4-B | 5-B | 4-A | At least 4-A | High 4-A | 3-B. Potentially Low 2-C | 4-A Name: Hyoudou Issei, Solar God, Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryuutei), Solar Dragon Emperor, The God That Surpasses The Sun, Morning Star. Origin: Solarverse Classification: Shinto God with Solar and Stellar Physiology Gender: Male Age: 17 Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Pyrokinesis, Heat Manipulation, Solar/Stellar Ki Manipulation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Absorption, Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged), Reactive Power Level (becomes stronger the longer he is in combat), Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy Sensing, Transformation (can transform to increase his power even further), Soul Transferal and Power Augmentation (with the fragment of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi's souls sealed within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, he is able to boost his own power and transfer a portion of his soul to survive), access to all five Demon Swords. Weaknesses: Initially, if the Sun is either shielded by an eclipse or destroyed, his body is unable to absorb any more solar energy, leaving him powerless | When his body becomes a star, this weakness no longer hinders him. Has the risk of burning out in the form of a induced supernova if his energy overwhelms him | If used for a long period of time, the form plagues him with intense pain and shaves off his life force, due to being a fusion between a Holy Sword and five Demon Swords. Inability to manipulate his stellar energy harmonically with the chaotic energy of the Paradoxical Scale Mail would result in all of the energy imploding directly upon Issei's being, similar to a supernova. Attack Potency: At least Island Level (far superior to the likes of Kokabiel and Riser. Physically able to compete with Susanoo, an ultimate-class god, without his solar energy.) | Star Level (far stronger than six months ago. Able to stall a heavily augmented Indra.) | Large Island level (greatly increases Issei's overall strength, speed and durability.) | Large Star level (Should be far higher than his time-skip base form.) | Planetary Level (Managed to hold and reflect a planet-sized attack from Amenominakanushi. Was able to tackle Amenominakanushi into the ground, but ultimately failed to do any damage to him.) | Solar System level (With the power of Yamato-no-Orochi and Ddraig strengthening him, Issei could exceed the limits of his solar forms.) | Multi-Solar System level (Absorbed a black hole and the numerous stars in space into his being. Fought and overpowered Amenominakanushi with relative ease.) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Stated to be immensely more powerful than his previous forms. Effortlessly stomped Pluto, the ultimate Grim-Reaper across the Greek Underworld.) | High Multi-Solar System level (Even stronger than God Beyond Solar. Scared Cao Cao.) | Multi-Galaxy level. Potentially Universe level+ Range: Possibly Kilometers (destroyed most of the Underworld Battle Arena) | At least Hundreds of Kilometers(Has unintentionally decimated several of Japan's biggest cities.) | Around Interplanetary (His battle with Yoru shook the Solar System) | Universal (His strongest attack sent strong ripples across the Supernatural World and every entity could feel it) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with the same level of reaction speed (was able to dodge numerous of fast flying attacks, but could not keep up with Amenominakanushi's speed) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable and possibly superior to Amenominakanushi's speed) | At least Massively FTL+ Durability: At least Island level | Star level | Large Island level | At least Star level | Large Star level | Solar System level | Planet level | Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level | High Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Galaxy level Lifting Strength: Unknown (never shown the exact scale of how much he can lift) | Class Y (likely his limit, as he had trouble holding back a planet-sized sphere from Amenominakanushi, though it is possible that due to the sphere's astronomical power, it may have weighed heavier. Either way, this is the only time Issei has been seen struggling to hold/lift something after the timeskip) | Stellar Class | Possibly Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class | Star Class | Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class | Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic Class Stamina: Extremely High | Godlike | Unknown Standard Equipment: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (carrying the souls of the Welsh Dragon and the Yamata-no-Orochi), Fenrir's fang, Grendel's Scale, Morning Star Halo, Demon Swords. Intelligence: Though somewhat literal-minded and naive, he is an insightful and serious fighter who is capable of thinking up clever strategies on the fly. Notable Techniques: *'Super Solar (スーパー太陽)': A unique and formidable advanced transformation assumed by Issei, which augments his base attributes by a great magnitude. The Super Solar form is succeeded by two further transformations; Hell-Fire/Solar Phoenix Form (which was achieved by Issei absorbing the flames of Riser Phenex) and Super Solar God (the result of him fully absorbing the Sun into his body). Later on, Issei's body was altered to the physiology of a star, and as a result, he is granted an astronomical power-up, along with new transformations; God Beyond Solar (his new and permanent base state), and Morning Star Issei(gained by him absorbing the red supergiant star UY Scuti). *'Instantaneous Movement': Issei places his index and middle finger on his forehead, and instantaneously moves from one point to another. He can also perform this technique by snapping his fingers. Feats: *Disintegrated Riser Phenex. *Bisected Kokabiel, and would have destroyed him if not for the arrival of Vali Lucifer. *Successfully defeated Fenrir by ripping out one of his fangs, which are said to be able to kill even the most powerful beings, including Gods. Overpowered the Evil Norse God Loki by stabbing him with one of Fenrir's fangs, leaving Loki heavily damaged and weakened. *After a brief struggle, he destroyed Susanoo-no-Mikoto. *Was completely unharmed when Cao Cao tried to stab him with the True Longinus. And he regenerated instantly after Cao Cao turned him into stone with Medusa's Eye, and shattered him into pieces. *Destroyed the heavily augmented Indra, while receiving minimum damage from him. *Freed Izanami-no-Mikoto from Yomi. *By utilizing the Dividing Inferno and Domination Supremacy, Issei (with Vali's help) managed to destroy Amenominakanushi. Key: Base (Pre-Time Skip) | Base (Post-Timeskip) | Super Solar | Super Solar God | Solar Dragon Emperor | Godkiller | Dead Star God | God Beyond Solar | Morning Star | Paradoxical Dragon Emperor | Solar Evolution 'The Above' Tier: 0 Name: The Above Entity, Noname-chan, The Omniversal Entity. Origin: Solarverse Classification: Supreme Entity, Progenitor of Existence. Age: Inapplicable (Older than Amatsu-Mikaboshi) Gender: Genderless Powers & Abilities: Questionable Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience. Attack Potency: Absolute Infinity (Is the absolute strongest character in all of Solarverse. Immensely more powerful than the Great Red, Ophis and the Trihexa combined. Being the Progenitor of all of existence, it could not be transcended through conventional means.) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Irrelevant Durability: Absolute Infinity Stamina: Limitless Range: Irrelevant Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. 'Izanami-no-Mikoto' |-|Izanami-no-Mikoto= |-|The Yomotsugami= |-|Purified= Tier: At least 4-A | 4-B, likely Low 2-C via control over the Supernatural World | Likely 4-C Name: Izanami-no-Mikoto, She-who-invites, The 'All-Mother' Gender: Female Age: Several thousand to million years old. Far older than Amaterasu, but very young compared to the Kotoamatsukami. Origin: Shinto Mythos Classification: Shinto Goddess, Amatsu-Kami, Second Generation Supreme Shinto Goddess, Izanagi's consort, Goddess of Life | Goddess of Death, Ruler of Yomi, Undead Deity | Purified Goddess, Reborn Shinto Deity, Goddess of Death and Life Powers & Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Telepathy, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (formerly, with the ambiance of the Supernatural World under her control), Space-Time Manipulation (formerly), Omnipresence (formerly), Cosmic Awareness, Magic Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 4). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level(is comparable to the current strength of Kami-musubi and Takami-musubi). Far stronger than now.) | Solar System Level, likely Universe level+ (Physically comparable to Issei, who at that time was a Solar System buster. When fused with the ambiance of the Supernatural World, her power grows to universal levels.) | Star Level (Is weaker than before, but could still greatly intimidate the likes of Azazel.) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (kept up with Issei.) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Solar System class (comparable to Issei.) | Unknown Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level | Solar System Level, likely Universe level+ | Star Level Range: Unknown | Likely Universal+, via control over the SNW | Unknown Notable Techniques: *Death Embodiment *Invert and Outvert Universal Manipulation (formerly) *Darkness of Yomotsugami Weaknesses: Grows weak as time passes on. Likely immune to Fenrir's fang | Prone to bouts of insanity, due to her fractured state of mind, which reduces her cognitive function by a defining amount. Still greatly inferior to the Kotoamatsukami. | The purification left her in a mildly paralyzed state, where she is unable to gain access to some of her former strength and formidable abilities. No longer has control over the concept of Death and cannot control the Supernatural World. Key: Izanami-no-Mikoto | The Yomotsugami | Purified Izanami Category:Fanon Terminology Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Antydeth Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Solarverse